


Levi's Story: Cheating On Eren

by AnaKitten24601



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Eren Yeager, Cheating, Cheating Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fights, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaKitten24601/pseuds/AnaKitten24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been cheating on Eren for a year now, and Eren has just found out. And as their fight progresses, Levi remembers their past together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Story: Cheating On Eren

**_Six Years Ago_ **

_Rain pelted onto Levi Ackerman, as he attempted to protect the files of his first big case at the new lawyer firm he started working for, underneath his thick coat. He cursed at himself for not bringing an umbrella._

_He hurried down the street, hunching his small body over his papers clutched to his chest._   _Raindrops obscuring his vision, barely being able to keep his eyes open, trying to shield them from harsh, cold winds._

_Levi then bumped into a hard, warm entity. The pelting rain suddenly not hitting his face anymore, and as he looked up. He stood beneath a bright blue umbrella and the man that was holding it, stopped walking and looked down over his shoulder._

_Levi’s eyes met those piercing green eyes that belonged to that of Eren Jaegar. Little did Levi know back then, as he bickered with the beautiful stranger trying to get him to give him his umbrella, that he would fall in love with him._

“I can’t fucking believe you, Levi!” Eren screamed at his lover, throwing the bottle of whiskey at him, narrowly missing. Levi flinched as glass created small cuts in the back on his legs from the ricocheting glass. Levi cast a glance behind him, watching the alcohol running down the wall into the pile of glass. He looked back at Eren, who was seething with rage.

“Eren, please calm down…”

Eren laughed bitterly, making Levi flinch slightly, not used to seeing the sweet boy he loved so cynical and angry. “Calm down? Calm down? How dare you have the audacity to say that to me? I have loved you, devoted myself to you _, remained faithful to you_ , for five and a half years! And you go behind my back with some girl from your office and you expect me to calm down?”

Eren had taken a step forward with every point he made, and every world he said seemed to wound the shorter man in front of him.

 _Death by a thousand cuts,_ Levi thought bitterly. And it was exactly how he felt. He loves Eren. He really, really does. And every word Eren spoke was another nail in the coffin of the relationship he lived for. The relationship he would die for.

**_Four Years Ago_ **

_“Levi, can I look yet?” Eren laughed, stumbling around._

_Levi took the hands of his blindfolded lover, leading him across their living room. “Not yet, baby. Just a few more steps…”_

_Levi’s hands left his, leaving Eren standing in the middle of their dining room. “Levi, where are you?”_

_Levi smiled at the twinge of nervousness in Eren’s voice since he couldn’t see his lover. “Don’t worry, Eren. Almost done…”_

_Levi struck the match to light the candles on the dinner table, spread with all of the foods Eren loves. Including macaroni and cheese with dinosaur pasta and ice cream with gummy bears for dessert._

_Levi and Eren had very conflicting tastes when it came to food. Levi preferred detailed French cuisine while Eren still enjoyed the same foods he did when he was ten._

_It made it hard to decide on places to eat, constantly. And the fact that Levi was giving up his expensive taste for Eren’s childish cravings would mean a lot to the younger boy._

_“Okay,” Levi said, as he stood behind Eren, his nimble fingers reaching up and undoing his lover’s blindfold. “Happy anniversary, baby.”_

“Eren…” Levi murmured. He didn’t know what to do. What was he supposed to do?

Eren was screaming through tears at this point, his fists were clenched and his chest heaving with heavy sobs. “What, Levi?” he screamed. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Levi looked away from his lover’s piercing eyes, staying silent. He didn’t want to say anything, he didn’t want to make his lover any angrier and he didn’t want to make this worse.

Eren threw the vase that had roses in them at Levi again, and once again, missing by an inch. “Don’t ignore me!” he shrieked. “Don’t you fucking dare stand there and say nothing!”

Levi snapped his eyes back up to Eren. “What would you like me to say? Tell me what to say to make this better, Eren!”

Eren grabbed Levi by his collar and shoved him back into the wall. Tears were streaming down his face wildly now, he whispered. “Anything, Levi. Anything is better than nothing.”

“Anything I say is just going to piss you off more,” Levi hissed through his teeth.

Eren’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Don’t. You don’t get to be mad, Levi! You are the asshole that decided that  _fucking his assistant_ instead of  _coming home to his fiancé_ was okay!”

**_One Year Ago_ **

_“Sir?” Petra knocked on the door, making her presence known._

_Levi looked up from his work wearily, to focus his eyes on his assistant who stood at the door of his office. “Yes, Miss Ral, what is it?”_

_The ginger girl stepped into her superior’s office, papers clutched to her chest. “I had those contracts signed and photocopied.”_

_Levi looked up through his bangs, his mind fuzzy. “What contracts?”_

_Petra simply sighed, walking forward and placing the files on her boss’s desk before holding her hand to his forehead. Levi sighed softly at the coolness her hand brought to his tired face._

_His assistant tsked at his blatant disregard for his health. “That’s it,” she mused. “I’m calling Eren to come and get you.”_

_The mere mention of his fiancé being called with this news, he knew it would worry the younger boy. Eren had made an offhand comment about Levi working himself into the ground. He didn’t want to prove him right._

_“No,” Levi said, stumbling slightly as he stood and followed his assistant out to her desk. “Don’t call him.”_

_Petra held the phone in her hand, casting a worried glance to her superior. “I’m just worried about you, Mr Ackerman.”_

_Levi sighed, stepping forward, leaving about half a metre in between them. He pulled the phone from her hands and placed it back down on the receiver. “Exactly, Petra. Let’s not worry him as well.”_

_Petra blushed a bit at her boss’s use of her first name. Levi had never been particularly picky about the gender of his lovers over his life, Petra knew that. Maybe if she hadn’t, maybe if she had thought that he was strictly gay then she wouldn’t have done what she did next._

_And maybe if Levi had known how this would all end, maybe if he had known that a year later, Eren would throw his engagement ring back at him and leave him, then he wouldn’t have reciprocated._

Levi’s jaw tightened, he reached up with a shaking hand and placed it on the boy’s cheek.

“The only thing I can think to say is ‘I’m sorry. And I love you.’” Levi grabbed Eren by the sides of his heads and pressed his forehead against his lover’s. “I love you so fucking much, that you could never begin to imagine.”

Eren slapped away his grip. “Don’t touch me, Levi. Do. Not. Touch. Me.”

He raked his hair through his hair, tears flowing freely down his reddened cheeks. 

“I hate you, so, so, so much right now, Levi,” Eren sobbed. “How could you? How could you do this to me?”

Eren whirled around, storming towards their shared bedroom. Levi watched his feet as he stepped around the glass that had ricocheted off the wall and landed all around him, chasing after his lover.

“Eren!” Levi said, following him into the bedroom. “Yeah, I’ve been having an affair with Petra for a while. So long, that Petra’s convinced that I would leave you for her.”

**_Two Months Ago_ **

_Levi had that same ball of guilt tightening in the pit of his stomach that he always did after having sex with Petra._

_He sat on the edge of the bed, sighing softly, the guilt twisting hard in his gut every time he thought of his fiancé sitting at home, waiting for him._

_Petra leaned up against Levi’s back, pressing her lips to his neck. “Are you okay?” she whispered into his neck, wrapping her arms around his chest._

_“I’m fine,” Levi said. “Why do you ask?”_

_Petra sighed and moved off the bed, to stand in front of him. She placed her hands on his face to upturn he gaze to her amber eyes. “Because I care about you, Levi. And I know that having both Eren and I, is tearing you apart.”_

_Levi let out a sound of distaste as the boy’s name left her lips. He hated it when Petra talked about Eren. She had no right to talk about his lover._

_Petra tore her eyes away from the man she loved. Was it always going to be like this? Would she always have to fight an uphill battle with Eren for Levi?_

_“I’ve been thinking…” Petra said, sliding onto Levi’s lap, straddling him._

_Levi pressed his lips up against hers. “Oh?”_

_She felt Levi’s strong arms wrap around her waist, and practically melted in his touch. She loved him. And she would do absolutely anything to get Levi to love her back._

_“About what?” he murmured softly into her hair._

_Petra took a shaky breath, not knowing how this was going to end. “About you leaving Eren.”_

Eren laughed bitterly, grabbing random clothes and throwing them into the bag he’d thrown on the bed. “Is this supposed to be helping, Levi?”

Levi’s façade started to break down at the mere idea of Eren leaving tonight and never coming back to him. “But I love you, Eren. So much that it scares me.”

The corners of Levi’s mouth pulled up sardonically, in pure, bitter irony. Eren threw the clothes he held in his hands onto the floor and he sat on the bed, sobbing into his hands.

Levi didn’t approach his crying fiancé, no matter how much it killed him to stand and watch him in so much pain. It would be like approaching a pissed off animal. He would tear his cheating fiancé apart.

**_The Night Before_ **

_Levi pulled his shirt back on, glancing back at the naïve young girl that sat on the bed. “We have talked about this; we talked about this a year ago.”_

_Petra stood from the bed, following Levi out of the room. “Exactly! It was a year ago! That was before I fell in love with you.”_

_Levi abruptly spun around at the door of Petra’s apartment. “That’s your problem, Petra. I still have the same feelings I did a year ago. This isn’t about love. I love Eren. And nothing can change that.”_

_“Then why are you here, Levi! I have to mean something to you. But it’s been a year! And you’re still here…” Petra said, looking down in shame for her outburst._

_Why was he still here? There was nothing that he got from Petra that he couldn’t get better from Eren. So why was he still here with a woman he didn’t even care for?_

_That’s when Levi felt the vibrating in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and Armin’s name was flashing across the screen. Armin only ever called when it had something to do with Eren. Was he okay?_

_Levi threw a glare at Petra that she had recognised to be ‘shut the fuck up’._

_“What is it, Armin?” he said, answering the call._

_“Are you with that whore right now?” the hostile blonde hissed out._

_Levi seemed to choke on air. Armin had a generally sweet demeanour but when it came to the defence of his best friend or his boyfriend, he became quite vicious. Which was the precise reason Armin was never supposed to find out about Petra._

_“How do you know about that?” Levi asked, even though he already knew the answer._

_“Erwin.”_

_Levi should have known that Erwin couldn’t keep this from his own lover who could become a completely different person when he became impatient or pissed. And Armin would have become both when he learned that Erwin was keeping a secret that was related to Eren._

_“How fucking dare you?” Armin hissed, “For the last year, you’ve been engaged to Eren, and fucking some stupid slut from your office. Even now, you’re choosing her over him.”_

_Levi tsked to himself, he should have been more careful. “Armin, calm down.”_

_“Are you kidding me, Levi?” Armin shrieked at him. “You didn’t even remember!”_

_“Remember what?”_

_“Hmm, let’s see,” Armin said in an angry, sarcastic manner. “You’re off fucking some disease ridden bitch on the night of your fifth year anniversary really says a lot about home much you ‘love Eren’.”_

_Levi heard as Armin threw the phone away, not ending the call. He heard the brief conversation of:_

_“Armin? Baby, I’m sorry that I hid this-”_

_“Don’t touch me, you lying son of a bitch! I don’t want to see you, I don’t want to speak to you, so don’t even come near me!”_

_Levi went home that morning to see Eren the most pissed he had ever seen him in all their years together._

Erwin had a theory that Levi was so scared of what he felt for Eren, that he had this affair with Petra in an effort to prove to himself that he was still the person he had been before he’d met Eren. But Levi had to admit it. He wasn’t the same person. And he was glad about that. Eren made him happy. So happy.

So why did he want to ruin that? Why did he want to destroy the one good thing he had in his life?

“Eren,” Levi murmured quietly.

Eren just continued to sob into his hands, while Levi just stood there, letting the man he loved cry. He couldn’t. Despite all the things he said, despite everything he told everyone around him, Eren was _his whole world_.

Eren laughed bitterly, making Levi flinch slightly. “What happened to us, Levi? What changed? Because I know for a fact that two years ago, you would have never cheated on me.”

He was right. Levi would have slapped himself if he’d even had the thought of even finding someone besides Eren attractive. So what did change?

“It… it isn’t you that’s changed. It’s me.”

Eren threw the suitcase at the wall, in another burst of rage. “Oh, so it’s not me? It’s you? God, how do you expect me to believe this? It’s almost like you don’t want me to forgive you!”

Levi snapped.

“Maybe I don’t want you to forgive me!”

Eren finally faltered for the first time since he had found out about Levi cheating. “Wh-what?”

Levi hit a vase off a table into a nearby wall, of course, in the opposite direction of where Eren sat.

“I fucked up, Eren!” Levi said, raising his voice. “I know that! I fucked everything up!”

Eren was on his feet in a second and across the room in front of Levi. He grabbed his face in his hands. “I know,” Eren whispered, pulling Levi’s face closer. “But I-”

Levi slapped away his hands, stalking across the room. Trying to get away Eren. He raked his hands through his hands. “How can you forgive me so easily?” he shouted at Eren.

Eren’s eyes sparked with emotion again. “I’m not forgiving you! I’m so fucking angry! But… I don’t want to lose you…”

It was rare that Levi felt any extremity of emotion, especially guilt. After all, he was a lawyer. But it seemed like a waterfall of pent up guilt came crashing over him, from all the times he’s pushed the feeling down, all year. Every time he had sex with Petra, every time he turned off his phone when he saw Eren’s name flash across the screen and every second he spent with Eren, lying to the man he loved.

And that guilt came out of him like a stream of piss after drinking a gallon or two of water.

“I don’t want you to forgive me! I can’t let you forgive me!”

Eren’s eyes were filled with tears. “Is that why you cheated on me? Because you don’t want to be with me?”

“No, Eren,” Levi sighed, angrily, “Of course I want to be with you, I love you and you know that. But I can’t let you forgive me because I don’t deserve to be forgiven! Because I will spend every day from now until the end of time feeling guilty for what I did.”

Eren started his screaming. “What do you want me to do? Leave you?”

Levi shut his mouth. No, that’s not what he wanted. Not at all. That would never be what he wanted.

“Because that’s sure what it sounds like!” Eren screamed. “What’s wrong with you, Levi? What’s wrong with me? Because clearly I’m not the one you want. What does Petra have that I don’t? What is _so wrong with me_?”

Levi didn’t answer his fiancé, his eyes trained on his shoes. He could hear the anger, the anguish, the _desperation_ in Eren’s voice that just begged Levi for an answer. Eren wanted this to be fixable. Something like, he didn’t do this specific thing in bed and if he did Levi would stop wanting other people. Something simple.

But Levi knew it wasn’t that simple. It wasn’t as simple as Eren wanted it to be. It wasn’t even simple enough for Levi to understand. He wasn’t unhappy, he loved Eren, he didn’t even really give a shit about Petra and the sex was mediocre with her. _So why?_

Eren let out a strangled quiet scream of frustration at Levi, ready to pull his hair out of his head and deck Levi across the head with a chair. But he didn’t, instead he just threw the rest of the clothes he wanted into the duffel bag and zipped it up.

Levi didn’t say anything as he reached out and held onto Eren’s shirt sleeve in his small fist. He kept his grip as he trailed behind Eren as he walked to the door with his bag. Levi kept his head down the whole time, trailing Eren like a small, kicked puppy.

It made Eren’s heart ache. But Eren was tired of being a pushover. Because whenever something happened in their relationship it was usually Levi’s fault. But Eren was always the one that apologized. Out of fear. Out of desperation for _just someone_ to love him.

Eren was done. He was sick of being the one that always ran back to Levi. Armin and Mikasa was right, he could do better. He could find someone that loved and respected him and _wouldn’t cheat on him_.

Eren turned around to face Levi, who was already so close, his forehead was pressing against Eren’s chest. “You right, Levi. I can’t forgive you. Ever.”

Levi’s grip on Eren’s long sleeve tightened in his fist. “I know,” Levi whispered out, his voice cracking. “I love you, Eren…”

Eren sighed, pulling off his engagement ring and dropping it into Levi’s hand. “I loved you too.”

And with that, Eren spun around and walked out of the apartment he had shared with Levi for the last four years.

Levi was left in the deepest, darkest emotional state he’d ever been in before. He was left on the floor of the apartment that held the happiest moments he’d ever experienced, all while thinking about the one person that had made all that happiness possible.

Eren. _“I **loved** you too.”_

Levi let out a choked sob, before curling on the wooden floor and crying his heart out. He hadn’t cried like this since he’d been a child. For hours, Levi cried in different spots in the house. He didn’t mean too. It was just every place in this house made Levi cry again when he’d thought he’d stopped.

Eren went to Armin’s place, which maybe wasn’t the best idea since Armin and Erwin were in the middle of a fight.

Armin had made sure his friend was alright before putting him up in the guest room and let him sleep. Eren was woken up two hours later by Armin screaming insults and curses at his boyfriend.

“I can’t fucking believe you! How long did you know about Levi and that whore from your office?”

Armin was particularly vicious and judgemental when he was upset.

“Armin, please lower your voice, the neighbours-”

“-didn’t know about my best friend getting cheated on so I don’t fucking give a shit! How long, Erwin?” Armin screamed at him.

Eren quietly got out of bed and cracked open his door to listen to their voices bounce from the kitchen into the hallway to him.

“A year.”

Eren felt every bit as betrayed as Armin in that moment. Erwin had been lying to Armin for a year. Armin was pissed.

“Get out.”

When Armin got pissed, he got quiet.

“Armin,” Erwin whispered, reaching out in an effort to remedy the boy he loved so dearly from hating him anymore than he already did. “I’m sorry, baby, please-”

Armin slapped the older man’s hands away from him. “Damn it, Erwin, don’t fucking touch me! I told you that already!”

“I know!” Erwin snapped.

Eren could hear the thick silence, and was just as shocked as Armin. Erwin _never_ snapped at Armin. He never raised his voice to him; he never physically overpowered him-he even refused to play wrestle with Armin.

And with good reason.

Armin backed away from Erwin, tears brimmed his bright blue eyes, fear lacing his stare. Because both Armin and Eren knew what happened when Erwin snapped.

“I am so done with you _blaming me_ for this,” Erwin hissed at Armin. “This had nothing to do with you, and Levi _begged me_ not to tell you and I agreed because I know how you can’t keep your mouth shut. Unless of course, it’s to me.”

Armin was cowering against the wall, and Eren didn’t move from his spot. He knew that Armin had a terrible personality trait where he could give it but couldn’t take it. All through his life, whenever someone had shown the slight inkling of being angry, Armin would break down into tears.

But Erwin had been in a goddamn war, he had nerves of steel, and he by absolutely no means had a short temper. It took a lot for him to break. So when he got mad at Armin, it was with good reason, and wouldn’t back down just because Armin was shedding a few tears because he knew as well as Eren did that sometimes Armin needed to hear this.

“Because you lie to me all of the time. About shit a lot bigger than this. You didn’t tell me when you _had cancer_. And I didn’t know about it until you were already in remission.”

Erwin moved forward until he was hovering over his crying boyfriend. “You didn’t tell me about you _dying_ and I held you anyway, I wasn’t mad at you. I keep the first secret I have in years, for a friend I’ve had longer than I’ve know you, and you get pissed? You don’t get to be pissed, Armin. Not with our history.”

Eren listened as the door slammed and Armin’s sobs quietened down. Eren simply got back into bed as he heard Armin enter his room and get into bed with him. Eren didn’t say anything as he cuddled his best friend tightly as he cried.

“How did things end up like this, Armin?” Eren whispered.

Erwin called Levi as soon as he walked out the door, waiting for his stupid friend to pick up.

“Hello?” Levi’s voice was extremely quiet.

“Get the fuck off your sorry ass, I’m coming over,” Erwin snapped, slamming his car door closed.

“Nooo, Erwin,” Levi groaned. “I don’t want to see anyone.”

Erwin was already on a roll after Armin that he didn’t hesitate to dig into Levi. “No, you don’t want to acknowledge the fact that you fucked up.”

Levi laughed weakly. “I’m going to be reminded of that for every second of every day that I’m going to spend without Eren.”

Erwin’s voice softened considerably. “You need to do something other than feeling sorry for yourself.”

“It’s only been a few hours, Erwin. Please just let me feel sorry for myself for screwing up the best thing I’ve ever had in my life.”

Erwin let out an irritable sigh. “Fine. I’m going to Trost bar for a while. If you feel like joining me, you’re welcome to.”

“I’ll think about it, Erwin.”

Levi hung up the phone and slowly pushed it away from his curled up body that lay on the kitchen floor. It was dark, despite being the middle of the afternoon. All light was blocked out by thick, heavy drapes that hung across the windows of their-

His. His apartment. Just Levi’s apartment.

Levi felt as if he couldn’t breathe every time he visualized Eren’s face. Soon the sharp pain in his chest faded to a dull ache that for the next few days didn’t fade at all.

He seemed to just stumble around in his life blindly for the next week. To work, to Trost with Erwin (who was still quite pissed at Armin) and back to his apartment to sleep just to get the hell out of there the next morning. He’d covered up a lot of stuff; the mantle with pictures across it had a sheet laid over them.

All of Eren’s things had sheets laid over them as well or were stacked in a closet that Levi never ventured near.

Erwin told him things would get better. They didn’t. Things got slightly better, and then a lot worse.

Levi stopped going to work after a week. He was barely able to move, let alone go to work or see Erwin. He was in bed for three days straight at one point, ignoring every bodily need to use the bathroom or eat, until someone burst through the bedroom door.

Levi lay hidden underneath the blankets, hoping Erwin wouldn’t notice him. As if he could be so lucky. Bitter cold air hit his body as the blanket was torn from his grip.

“This is pathetic.” Erwin said from above him.

Levi opened one eye to look at his friend. He stood above him, but there was something slightly different about him that only Levi would notice after knowing Erwin for so long.

“So you and Armin made up?” Levi whispered hoarsely, his throat not responding very well after not saying a word for almost a week. His voice was foreign to him.

Erwin’s blue eyes narrowed before speaking. “Yeah. So you and your pathetic-ness have been congregating?”

“And festering,” Levi murmured, rolling over to bury his face in the pillow.

Erwin sighed. “You need to stop-”

“Answer me this, Erwin,” Levi said, suddenly bolting upright, his head spinning slightly. “What was I like before Eren?”

“I don’t know, broody? Un-social able? Why?” Erwin said, irritated. “ _Not_ wallowing in self-pity?”

“Pre-Eren Levi and Post-Eren Levi are two different people, Erwin,” Levi murmured, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Oh really? What’s so different about the both of you?”

“Pre-Eren was I had something to fight for, I had the need to excel at my job, I had the need to make money to pay for Isabel’s sickness, I had a lot to live for. You know what Post-Eren Levi has? Nothing. I’m at the height of my career, Isabel is better, and Eren is gone and I have nothing to strive for. Nothing to _live for_.”

Erwin just stood there in silence for a little while as Levi got up and went to the bathroom.

Levi walked out into the kitchen to get a drink as Erwin followed him out of the bedroom. “That’s it? That’s the end of the conversation? You have nothing to live for?”

Levi sighed, pouring hot water into his teacup. “Erwin, please-”

“Find something else to live for then!”

“Eren was that something else!” Levi snapped, slamming the kettle back onto the kitchen island. “And I messed that up with someone that I don’t even like! Now the guilt is _crushing me_ that I can’t leave the apartment, to the point where I can’t get out of bed days at a time. So what, Erwin? Get a new reason to live? Date Petra? Go into a new field of work? None of those things are going to make me happy. I’ve lost the one person I can’t get by without. _What could you possibly want from me_?”

Erwin remained silent again as Levi just took a sip of his tea before continuing. “I need to be left alone. I don’t need another reason to live, because my life is already done. And that’s all there is to it.”

“You are so fucking stupid, Levi. Eren’s doing absolutely fine. And by absolutely fine, I mean ‘isn’t being a sad loser who locks himself up in the apartment’.”

And with that, Erwin stormed out of the apartment.

 _Because I have given him all my will to live_. _He deserves to live. I don’t._

Erwin was lying a bit when he said Eren was doing any better than Levi was.

“So how was Levi?” Armin asked him as he stormed into the apartment.

Erwin sighed angrily. “I don’t know what to do with the pair of them. Levi hadn’t been out of bed for three days.”

Armin wringed his hands in worry. “What do we do? Eren’s still refusing to eat… I’m worried.”

“I don’t know. Levi’s never been this way before.”

“Neither has Eren.”

“Do you think this is really the end of them?”

Armin didn’t respond. Levi and Eren were _that_ relationship. The relationship that was the envy of all of their friends, Armin himself had been extremely jealous of them for the first two years of their relationship until he’d met Erwin. And even over the past few years, when he and Erwin would have fights and he’d stay with Eren; he’d regard them both in an envious light.

Levi wasn’t the guy that cheated on his fiancé. Eren isn’t the boy that leaves six years in the dust that quickly.

Well, maybe. Just maybe, they weren’t the same people they were six years ago. Maybe Levi wasn’t as faithful. Maybe Eren wasn’t as stubborn.

Or maybe they were both just _tired_.

Tired was the perfect world to describe Levi.

He was _tired_ when he called Eren’s cell.

He was _tired_ when he called him again.

He was _tired_ when he sent a text.

Levi was so tired. He’d been on this earth for so long. He’d cared for a lot of people and lost so many of them. He’d tried and failed, and tried and succeeded. He’d fought and lost, and fought and won.

He was tired now. Too tired. And for the first time since he had started this life, he _slept_.

And Eren? He burst into the apartment that he had lived in with the man he loved for so many years, to a sight that made him drop to his knees and cry into his hands. And his phone? He had dropped on the floor after his sight.

It was partially submerged in a pool of blood, but the words on the screen could still be made out:

_From: Levi_

_I’m sorry for everything. I swore to give my life to you, and that’s what I need to do._

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, I have been working on this one-shot for a while now. But I had no idea where it was going and I got really bad writer's block and I just wanted to FINISH it. So I did. I'm not completely happy with it, since I forced myself to finish it but I'm happy I got over the writer's block. I didn't even edit it because I didn't want to think about it so much that it prevented me from uploading it.  
> Second, I have no idea what Levi was thinking when he cheated on Eren, I don't really know what people feel and think when they cheat on people so I kinda winged that part :/  
> Third, I really hope you guys enjoyed this story!
> 
> xoxo,  
> Ana


End file.
